Power Rangers SPD Dragon Force
by RedMysticRanger
Summary: It has been 25 years since the deafet of Grumm. But his brother now comes to the year 2050 to get his revenge. Commander Sky Tate must now make a team of power rangers to deafet him, by using the powers of the new dragon technology.
1. A New Beggining Part 1

**Hey guys it is still the same author, but I have changed accounts OK so here is my new story power rangers spd dragon force, I will send in more stories as soon as I can.**

EPISODE 1

THE BEGINNING PART 1

Far out into space floated a huge battleship armed with two guns. Inside layed one of the galaxy's most evil army's. A powerful dark cloaked figure sat in his demonic chair tapping his fingers. His gloomy yellow eyes shined brightly in the darkness that surounded him.

" Master we are coming towards the planet Earth" said another less powerful creature. This cloaked figure had four henchmen ready to do what he said. " Great, head towards Earth I have a lttle score to settle!" the dark figure said. He raised his septor and said " This time I will I will finish the job" he continued.

The year is 2050, twenty five years have taken place since the defeat of Empereor Grumm and his powerful army. The SPD rangers leader Jack Landors retired from being the red SPD ranger and went to a charity company. While Sky became red SPD ranger and Bridge became blue. Along wth Z and Syd they continued to stop crime in the streets of New Tech City.

SPD Headquarters now has even more advanced technology than back in 2025 and there is no more A-Squad or B-Squad. It is now Dino-Squad and Beast-Squad. Dino-Squad is the higher set of five rangers using the power of dinosaurs to morph.

With the Beast-Squad they were the second best set of five rangers.

These two set of rangers protected the city from the evil crime that monsters made. But still these two sets of rangers were no match for what was about to come.

SPD's Commander was Commander Sky Tate. He controlled all of SPD Headquarters and sent rangers out into battle. He strode around his office thinking " I hope it is ready in time otherwise the whole world is doomed!"

At the SPD Acadamy there sat a class of cadets ready for training. There teacher was Boom who helped the original SPD rangers with there fight against Grumm, his dream was to be the SPD Orange ranger.

Among these cadets were four students. Tyson, he had short black hair,blue eyes, and a SPD uniform that he wore. Julie, she had blondish brown hair that swayed swiftly, green eyes, fair skined and wore an SPD uniform. Matt, he had brown hair with blue eyes and wore an SPD uniform and finnaly Harry, he too had brown hair along with brown eyes and wore an SPD uniform.

Boom then started the class and said " Today we will begin the class with the introduction of Laser Scanners...". Tyson rolled his eyes and stroked his hair " I am so bored... I hate laser scanners" he said as he started to drift off before Harry wakened him. " Laser scanners are quite interesting" he said. But Tyson still didn't look happy. " I'm with you Tyson I hate laser scanners" said Matt. Julie then interupted " Look guys you better pay attention because we are having a test on this you know". Tyson and Matt then started to pay attention. Julie was always the more branier one, along with Harry who both shared there ideas on what they just learned. Tyson and Matt were the lazy ones but had courage and bravery.

Boom continued talking about laser scanners, the session started to go on forever. At the end of the class Boom called back the four teenagers to have a lttle chat.

" Now listen I dont like students who talk in the middle of my classes so I am afraid that I am going to have to give detention to all four of you so I will see you at the end of the day at 4.00pm". The teenagers sighed.


	2. A New Beggining Part 2

EPISODE 2

THE BEGINNING PART 2

The rest of Tyson, Harry, Julie and Matt's day just got worse. After a while 4.00pm got closer. At 3.50pm the teenagers decided to go and see Boom.

Meanwhile the huge battleship finnaly reached Earth. " Master we have reached the planet Earth" the less powerful creature said in a dark voice. The dark cloaked figure said " Finnaly, it is time to destroy that little place send a full coarse down to the Moon" he commanded

The huge battleship landed down on the surface of the moon. The light reaveled the cloaked figure, he had dark black scaly skin, four arms, two horns on his head, two swords on his back, claws for hands and bright yellow eyes. He raised his septor and ordered his henchmen to come. As the goons came they were reaveled.

One had one hand as a huge saw and the other as a sword, he had dark green skin, red eyes and a demonic tail that wipped. One was a little simalar to the other one he had a huge double tail with dark green skin, red eyes, one hand was a drill and the other was a clawed hand. The third henchmen was a female sorceress with a septor in her hand and was covered in a long black suit which had a little shade that showed her eyes. The final henchmen looked like a cross between an eagle and an owl. He was very bird like with huge feathery wings and a large beak, his huge wide eyes blinked, his hands were long and black which were also clawed.

" Now lets go and get that lousy SPD,they will pay dearly" the dark powerful creature said. The other monsters roared as they left the huge battleship and headed down to Earth.

Back on Earth the teenagers found a note saying :

" To my students who have detention today I am sorry but I have had an emergency situation that I must attend to so I will let you of this time but next time I wont be so generous".

All the teenagers smiled together. " There is a god " thanked Matt. " We are lucky this time but make sure you guys dont talk in class next time and get us in trouble again " Julie followed.

The alarm then went off in the SPD Headquarters. " Hey what is going on?" asked Harry. "We better go guys otherwise we will get into trouble again" said Tyson.

So the teenagers went to the elevator again and Matt pressed the button . " Oh no I pressed the up button" yelled Matt. The others yelled at him. The elevator took the teenagers all the way up to the top. When the door opened they saw the face of Commander Sky Tate. "What are you kids doing here?" he asked them. They all made frightened faces. " Um well we pressed the wrong button" explained Matt. Sky then smiled.He then sat the teenagers on a small cushion.

" Dino-Squad on scene now this is not a drill" commanded Sky. The huge screen then lit up and it showed the Dino-Squad rangers morphing and taking on huge creatures. The teenagers sat and watch the rangers get beat up. " Oh no impsossible it cant be" the teenagers heard Sky yell.

" Beast-Squad on scene now" Sky ordered again. Then the teenagers saw the Beast-Squad morph and get badly beat. Sky was looking very pale. " Oh no I think the rangers are losing, what are we going to do" said Harry shocked.

Sky then turned around to the table that was next to him. " Should I?" he asked himself. The creatures were all laughing ready to finish the rangers off.

Sky turned to the concerned teenagers. " Guys come here" he called." What is wrong Commander?" Tyson said . Sky then started explaining " OK the monsters that are on screen now, are the Skultage Army, there leader Zorgan has incerdible power and is the brother of Emperoer

Grumm and he wants his revenge on SPD, he and his henchmen are

destroying New Tech City, we have feared all along that he would show up after we destroyed his brother Grumm so we have created these morphers that can stand a chance against them". As Sky finished the teenagers looked at the morphers on the table.

The morphers were small SPD morphers with miniture dragon's on them. Each one was a different colour. Sky then picked the morphers up and gave one to each person. " These morphers have incredible power as you will use the power of the ancient dragon's. We have created these morphers out of SPD Dragon Technology. Please go and stop Zorgan and save New Tech." Sky once again smiled at them and stood aside.

" Alright then, we will do what you command sir" said Tyson. The rangers held there morphers tight and Tyson said " **Its Morphin Time**".

Tyson followed with " **SPD Fire Dragon** ". His morphing sequence was activated as he put one fist in the air and a huge red dragon flew down on him, Tyson then bursted into flames, when the flames cleared there stood the SPD Dragon Force Red Ranger.

" **SPD Thunder Dragon **" called Julie. She put one fist in the air and a huge yellow dragon flew down on Julie and she had lightining bolts all over her she then flashed and there stood the SPD Dragon Force Yellow Ranger

" **SPD Air Dragon** " called Matt as he raised his fist in the air and a huge green dragon flew down on him he a huge wind blew over him and then turned into a hurricane which cleared and there stood the SPD Dragon Force Green Ranger.

Finally Harry finished the scene as he called " **SPD Earth Dragon** " once his morphing sequence activated a huge black dragon flew on him and he was turned into a rock for a second then it shattered and there stood the SPD Dragon Force Black Ranger.

At the battle scene Zorgan and his henchmen were destroying the city. " Is that all you have you lousy SPD rangers and to think my brother lost to you twenty-five years ago it is time to destroy you and SPD Headquarters along with the world" Zorgan raised his hand as he gathered powerful energy and was ready to fire the huge ball.

The rangers arrived at the scene after they teleported. " Hey ugly why dont you back off " yelled Tyson. Zorgan looked at the new SPD Dragon Force power rangers. " Well then there is another set of rangers that we didnt know about " shouted Zorgan. He then snarled and said "My henchmen will take care of you " he laughed and teleported away in black light.

The rangers now faced the four wierd looking henchmen and the army

of mecanical droids. They were small foot soldiers that had a small little staff in there hand. Which were called Lextor's. " Matt, Julie help the other rangers, we will take on these goons" ordered Tyson.

Tyson took on a bunch of Lextor's, he used the power of the red dragon to fight, he did a series of flips and then punched down a few Lextor's after jumping high in the sky and kicking them down. He then gathered his fire energy and called " Fire Blast" as he shot a huge ball of fire out of his hands.

Harry saw what Tyson had done so he gathered all his strength and said " Earth Punch" as he made a fist and punched the ground that made a huge crack and the Lextor's fell in.

Matt and Julie went to the injured rangers, the red beast-squad ranger said " Who are you?". So Julie responded and said " The Dragon-Squad".

Sky came over there morphers and said "Guys listen you have woepons at your disposal there is the Dragon Blasters that have powerful long and short range attacks and the Dragon Lance" as Sky's voice dissapeared the rangers new what to do.

The henchmen looked at the rangers and sniggered." Looks like we have some woepons" said Matt. They laughed and called them." Dragon Blasters".They gripped there blasters tight and ran towards the henchmen."Fire" yelled Tyson. The henchmen started getting shot badly as they fell to the ground. The rangers continued shooting until they had enough. The henchmen were lying on the ground but managed to get up. " How dare you shoot at us take this!" yelled Trisaw

The rangers then called there Dragon Lance's. The henchmen once again charged at the rangers with there woepons ready." Hey my scanners are saying we can shoot our dragon powers out if these things!" said Julie. The other rangers agreed as they called there sacred power " Fire, Thunder,Air, Earth" they held up there lance's and pushing them in a stabbing action against the henchmen. Just then huge coloured energy's came out of them. The red,yellow, green and black energy's rushed towards the henchmen as they all started to explode and ignite. The rangers stood in a pose holding up there lance's and blasters.

" OK it looks like we might have a little business to take care of" said Zorgan as he tapped his fingers on his evil chair.


	3. Explanations

**Thanks for the review's guys I really appreciated them and I will work on what you said along with helping you enjoy my story's. So here is Episode 3- One Giant Problem**

EPISODE 3

EXPLANATIONS

The rangers cheered at there first victory. At SPD Headquarters,Sky could not stop smiling after he contacted the rangers on there morphers. " Rangers well done, good job come back to SPD Headquaters". Sky's voice faded in the sound of the ranger's morpher's when Sky finished.

Back at the SPD Headquarters, Sky was waiting for the rangers to show up. While waiting he said to one of the worker cadet's in his office to remove the cushion's in the control screen room because nobody even sat in them and they served no purpose. The rangers finnaly teleported to the huge building to see the happy face Sky. " Rangers I am so proud of you, but Zorgan's henchmen are still alive and they transported bacjk to there ship which means they will be back for more so you must stay power rangers and protect the city". When Sky finished the rangers nodded there heads. Sky then sat in the chair of his office and continued talking after he helped the rangers to the chair's infront of his desk.

" Now I am going to tell you the main things about being a ranger, one is you will not need to go back to the academy and keep learning since you are already rangers,.." when Sky said this Matt and Tyson yelled out " HOORAY THANKYOU THANKYOU" there faces then lit up with exitement. But Harry and Julie sighed. Sky then laughed. " Two is, you will only be doing physical and some mental activities to help you train for the battle's you may face. Three is, since there are two squad's of rangers which are the Dino-Squad and the Beast-Squad you will be known as the number one squad since you could deafet Zorgan's henchmen and they could not, you will be known as the Dragon-Squad".

All rangers smiled when he said this and they felt honoured to be the top squad of all SPD. Julie then interupted " But why did you just choose us, I mean at first you did not even know us and now where the top squad of all SPD who should be in detention right now" the others agreed when she mentioned this. Tyson and Matt's faces changed from exited to concerned.

Sky then got out of his chair and walked around the room, after a while he finnaly spoke. " I chose you because as soon as I saw you I felt an incredible energy that had came from you,... a dragon energy, which was the same energy we used to create your morphers, that is why I smiled at you and told you to sit down on that silly cushion that is not even in this building any more, if you were any other cadet's that were still at the academy I would of expelled you from the academy and since I am Commander I have the power to do that, I can even expell all of Dino-Squad and Beast-Squad on the spot".

Tyson and Matt sat there with there mouth's wide open. Julie was half suprised and half relieved. But Harry still had a little important matter that he had to ask. " What do you mean by " the dragon energy in us"? I dont think we can turn into dragon's". Sky chuckled and started to explain " Well you dont know what I mean by that now, but when your powers start showing you will know why". Tyson jumped up and out of his chair and said " Powers? When do we get powers? " he asked. Sky's throat started to get tyred with all the explaining he had to do. " You will get your dragon powers in time but they will not come at the same time, Tyson, since you have the energy of the Red Fire Dragon in you you are couragoues and eager so your flame powers will start very soon, Harry you are smart and think everything through before acting so your ground powers will come slowly, Matt you are athletic and fast so your wind powers will come soon as well. Finally Julie you are intelligent and calm but get angry soon so your lightning powers will come soon like you wait for a thunderstorm until it finally arrives. I know this because before your powers come, they will be easy to sense, and when they do come they will not be easy to sense". All the rangers looked calm and had no more question's.

" Well then, I will see you tommorrow and then we will start your physical training" Sky then stood up and went out of his office following the rangers.

On the Moon a huge battleship was sitting on one of the huge craters just floating in the air, until it finally came and landed inside the crater. A dark evil voice had got out of his chair and spoke " This should be a good place to set the battleship". The evil dark cloaked monster walked next to the five henchmen standing there helpless and beaten up. " Lord Zorgan, I am sorry that we have failed you but we will try harder next time." said one of the henchmen. The general Trisaw had bowed down to his master. " I do not accept appoligies general, but I will let you off the hook this time since you did not know what to expect, now I understand that you have found the right formula isnt that right Norleeg." when Zorgan said the name a deadly sorcoeress stepped forward, she wore a long black dress and carried a long large septor. " Yes master, I have found our ultimate woepon to destroy those lousy power rangers by combinding a green cloured formula it will increase our chances" her evil dark voice echoed in the battleship. " Excellent, make sure you have it ready by tommorrow otherwise you will not like the outcome". Zorgan sounded a little happier after he spoke. So the four henchmen bowed to the powerful master and left the huge dark room.

**This chapter was just to let everybody know what is going on, and to fix up mistake's that I left out in episode's 1 and 2. So I hope you all enjoyed it and next will be much better. Please send in review's so I can see how I am going.**


	4. One Giant Problem

**Hi guy's , thanks for the review's keep sending in. I hope that you enjoy, Episode 4- One Giant Problem.**

EPISODE 4

ONE GIANT PROBLEM

The next day at the SPD Headquarters, Tyson, Matt, Harry and Julie walked into the huge building to see the fresh new morning face of Commander Sky Tate. " Well rangers glad to see that your at the academy bright and fresh for the new day". The rangers then yawned at the sound of his voice.

" Well ready for your first physical training at a high level?" Sky asked. Tyson finished yawning and said " What kind of stuff will we have to do?". Julie followed with " Yeah, and when are we going to be learning about how to use our woepon's at an effective rate?". Sky could not keep up with the questions that they were asking him. " Dont worry the training will keep you up to date with the woepon's and combat style's". After Sky said this the rangers were comforted. They started walking across SPD Headquarters as Sky was giving them a tour about what they have not seen. "... this is the Testing Room, where we test are latest woepon's, this is the Firing Room ,where we make sure our SPD cadet's shooting skills are improved everyday.." as Sky continued, the rangers just kept staring at what he was showing them.

It seemed all to soon, when Sky was finished giving the rangers a tour when they ended up at his office. " Well if you need me just give me a shout on your morphers OK" the rangers nodded at once and saluted him as they walked out of Sky's office.

Meanwhile, on the moon in a battleship, Zorgan sat in his chair waiting for some news. " Norleeg come here at once!" he shouted. The evil dark sorcoeress came out from a wall and gave a green coloured potion to her master.

" Is this the stuff?"" he asked. Norleeg then bowed down to her master and replied " Yes master it is what you asked for, with this potion we can crush SPD like it never existed". Zorgan's eyes glowed brightly as he gave an evil smile to his servant.

Back on SPD, the rangers were taking some harsh training, in the Combat Room. After they finished Harry asked Tyson, " Hey Tyson, when do you think those goons will strike again?". Tyson waited a few moments to answer his friend and started to open his mouth. But the SPD alarm bet him to it. " Try right now!" he shouted as the SPD cadet's started getting ready for another battle.

" Rangers to Control Base now" the rangers heard Sky's voice over the SPD speaker's. When the rangers got to the Control Base they saw Sky waiting for them. " Rangers we have trouble, a new monster has arrived downtown New Tech, he has an army of Lextor's with him so be careful". Tyson started the party with " It's Morphin Time".

Tyson followed with " **SPD Fire Dragon** ". His morphing sequence was activated as he put one fist in the air and a huge red dragon flew down on him, Tyson then bursted into flames, when the flames cleared there stood the SPD Dragon Force Red Ranger.

" **SPD Thunder Dragon **" called Julie. She put one fist in the air and a huge yellow dragon flew down on Julie and she had lightining bolts all over her she then flashed and there stood the SPD Dragon Force Yellow Ranger

" **SPD Air Dragon** " called Matt as he raised his fist in the air and a huge green dragon flew down on him he a huge wind blew over him and then turned into a hurricane which cleared and there stood the SPD Dragon Force Green Ranger.

Finally Harry finished the scene as he called " **SPD Earth Dragon** " once his morphing sequence activated a huge black dragon flew on him and he was turned into a rock for a second then it shattered and there stood the SPD Dragon Force Black Ranger.

The rangers arrived at the scene after they morphed and took on the Lextor's as the monster watched.Tyson summoned his Dragon Lance to fight the lextor's. He did a series of backflips and slashed them with one powerful strike. Harry called his Dragon Blaster and shot them after he powered it up to full power. Julie and Matt summoned there dragon energy's as Julie yelled out " Thunder Kick", thunder roared in the sky as she leaped off the ground and thunder started sparking all over her feet, as she got closer, she put her feet together and kicked the lextor's with a powerful hit. Matt yelled out " Air Force" as he put his hands in front of him, facing the army and a huge gust of wind blew out of them. The small army blew away in a flash.

The entire army fell to the ground and exploded, leaving the monster alone. " Do you want some of this?" Matt asked. But the monster sniggered " Yeah I want the whole thing". The rangers charged at the huge creature holding there lances and blasters. " Fire" called Tyson. The rangers held up there lance's and blaster and shot them at the monster. Sparks started coming out of the monster. " OK now I am angry!" he yelled. He raised his hand and fired some energy balls at the rangers. The balls were to hard to dodge and they made a direct hit. The rangers fell to the ground letting go of there woepon's.

The monster started walking towards the fallen rangers. " Four little rangers lying down in a row, ready for me to make them see there doom" the monster laughed, as he raised a hand again ready to fire. " Will this work Tyson ?" asked Julie. The fallen red ranger nooded to her " I hope so, it has to". The monster walked even closer to the fallen rangers.

The huge ball in the monsters hand grew larger. " Goodbye SPD hahaha" the monster roared. He fired the ball at the rangers . In a split second the rangers turned over on to there backs and backfliped dodging the energy ball, then grabbed there woepons . " OK full power " ordered Tyson, the woepons charged to there maximum power and fired at the huge monster. " What the..." the monster yelled. The blast made a direct hit as the he exploded in to a thousand pieces.

" Wow it worked, nice thinking Ty" thanked Matt. " It is a good thing that we can talk to each other using the voice activators in are helmets" Tyson explained.

On the Moon, Zorgan yelled for Norleeg. The dark witch entered the room. " Here is your chance to show me that formula, give it to me NOW" he yelled again. The sorcoeress handed over the formula to her master. Zorgan summoned his staff, the staff was a huge black, long stick which on top it had a huge red ball of fire inside. " Grow, my monster, Grow" Zorgan shouted as the formula went inside the staff, he then pointed it down to Earth and a large green liquid fired.

On Earth, the rubble then started to move and grow into one giant version of the previous monster that the rangers deafeted. " Um, guys we have a little trouble on are hands" Harry said. The rangers turned around to see the forty foot monster destroying the city. " We are in huge trouble" yelled Tyson.

At SPD Headquarters Sky looked really serious, he turned around to his fellow cadet. " Are they ready yet?" Sky asked, the cadet nodded. " Good, put them on standby". The cadet saluted Sky and ran out of the room.

" What are we going to do, we cant deafet that thing now" yelled Matt. Tyson's morpher then beeped as Sky's voice came over. " Rangers, dont panic we have some thing that can help and it is on the way now". The rangers turned around to see four huge dragon's coming to there aid. " What are those " Tyson asked. " These are your Dragon zord's, there is the Fire Dragon, Thunder Dragon, Air Dragon and the Earth Dragon, these zord's come from the dragon technology that you use to morph and that give you your elemental energy's, and can combine into a megazord" Sky explained to the rangers.

Tyson nodded and knew what they had to do. " Let's do it guys" ordered Tyson. The rangers leaped into there zord's cockpit where they saw lots of controls and button's. The monster saw the dragon's and charged at them firing energy balls. But the dragon's wings deflected them back at him. The monster fell to the ground. " Lets combine them guys" said Tyson. The dragon's then flew into the sky and started to come together. The fire dragon made the head, the earth dragon made the legs, the air dragon made the arms, and the thunder dragon made the chest. All the rangers called " Dragon Force Megazord online". The megazord was armed with a large powerful saber, which controlled the four elements. " Lets finish this" Matt told Tyson. The rangers called " Saber Strike Slash" the megazord lifted the saber, jumped into the air and slashed the monster. The monster exploded and was gone for good. The rangers cheered at there victory.


	5. Fierce as Fire

**Hey guy's the next four chapters will be about a certain ranger discovering there new dragon powers. I hope that you enjoy it and here is Episode 5: Fierce as Fire.**

EPISODE 5

FIERCE AS FIRE

SPD Headquarters cheered at the rangers victory with there megazord. The huge multi coloured dragon megazord raised its sword. Sky then came over the rangers morpher's. " Well done rangers, report back to headquarters". The rangers responded with a " yes sir".

The poeple in the huge building then went back to what they were doing. The rangers teleported back to Headquarters to see Sky. " Rangers, well done, good job but there will be many more monster's from Zorgan's army that he will send down that size so, take a rest and a breather and I will see you tomorrow", the rangers saluted Sky and left the huge building.

The next day Tyson got up and out of bed. He went to his SPD uniform that was waiting for him and put it on. " Well another day at SPD, lets see I need to go to the Combat Room with Julie, later on I need to go with Harry to the Testing Room since he wanted to show me something and then...". Tyson stopped to see Matt at the door smiling. " What I am just thinking through what I need to do today" he said. Matt then walked in the room. " Well you better hurry, your appointment with Boom is at 10:00am". Tyson looked as his watch as it read 9:58am. " Do I have an appointment with Boom today?" he asked Matt,but then he remembered Boom said that he had to come to his office for something. " Great, Im late, thanks for reminding me bye" Tyson ran out the room and to Boom's office waving to his friend. " Hurry!" Matt shouted back.

The clock was ticking ,second by second Tyson ran faster and faster. Finnaly he reached Boom's office and knocked on the door. " Excuse me sir but did you want to see me?...". Tyson was stopped for the second time as he saw Boom doing something " Power up" he said doing in a certain action. But he was interupted by Tyson so he quickly put away what he was holding. " Yes, Tyson what is it?" Boom asked. Tyson stood there confused. " Well you did want to see me didnt you?". Boom sat in his chair. " Oh yes that's right please sit down". Tyson entered the dark room and got a chair to sit down.

Meanwhile on the Moon, the huge battleship shook at the sound of Zorgan's yell. " YOU LOUSY CREATURE'S CANT DO A THING I TELL YOU". Zorgan's voice started to raise even higher. He sat in his big chair. " You, Norleeg why didnt the potion work?" Zorgan ordered her to speak. The black sorcoeress bowed down. " My lord, it did work the monster grew to a large size and crushed almost the entire city, until that megazord came along" she then went back in line with the others. Zorgan was silent for a few second's until he started again. " That megazord of SPD's destroyed our plan's in crushing the city, OK then, I will just have to make a monster that the rangers cant beat" Zorgan tapped his fingers on the throne chair.

"Ok then Boom, I will look out for it" Tyson said as he walked out of Boom's office. Matt and Harry were waiting for him outside the office. " So what did he want?" asked Matt. Tyson told them that it wasn't anything important. The three rangers met up with Julie and Harry led the way to the Testing Room.

" So what is so fasinating that they are making?" asked Tyson. Harry walked faster as they got there and he pointed his finger towards the glass. The four rangers put there faces to the glass. " What in the world what are those thing's ?" said Matt as he was shocked to see what he saw through the glass. Harry responded with " I dont know, but they sure do look cool and I wonder when we will be able to use them".

" Come on Julie lets go to the Combat Room, what do you guy's have next" asked Tyson as he walked down the corridor with Julie. Matt responder with " Harry and I need to go to the Firing Room see ya later" Harry and Matt waved as they walked into the elevator in the opposite direction.

But the SPD speakers came over as Sky's voice started " Dragon-Squad to Control Base now". The four teleported to the Control Base and saw Sky. " Rangers, there is some trouble in sector G9, downtown New Tech, there is a group of thieve's in a jewelery shop along with an with evil alien from the planet Qilltron, go there and stop them, a certain jewel is for the mayor for his presentation at the Crown Casino which starts in half an hour." the rangers saluted him and got busy.

" It's Morphin Time" called Tyson.

Tyson followed with " **SPD Fire Dragon** ". His morphing sequence was activated as he put one fist in the air and a huge red dragon flew down on him, Tyson then bursted into flames, when the flames cleared there stood the SPD Dragon Force Red Ranger.

" **SPD Thunder Dragon **" called Julie. She put one fist in the air and a huge yellow dragon flew down on Julie and she had lightining bolts all over her she then flashed and there stood the SPD Dragon Force Yellow Ranger

" **SPD Air Dragon** " called Matt as he raised his fist in the air and a huge green dragon flew down on him he a huge wind blew over him and then turned into a hurricane which cleared and there stood the SPD Dragon Force Green Ranger.

Finally Harry finished the scene as he called " **SPD Earth Dragon** " once his morphing sequence activated a huge black dragon flew on him and he was turned into a rock for a second then it shattered and there stood the SPD Dragon Force Black Ranger.

The gang of thieve's were tearing down the entire shop and stealing the jewel's. The monster that was leading them was a huge monster with four purple tenticles, red eyes and a large mouth on his chest, that could swallow human being's and store jewel's. " Hahaha this jewel shall power my masters strength and in the mean time give me extra power... as long as I am holding it"

" Stop right there you are commiting the crime of burgulry your under arrest' called Tyson. But the monster sniggered and shot a large beam at the rangers. The explosion hit them directly and they fell to the ground. " OK then you want to play that way, Dragon Blasters" ordered Tyson to his team. The four rangers then pulled out there Dragon Blasters. They shot at the monster at full power. The monster started to get angry. " You shall not deafet the the incredible Grigor". He then held the jewel in his tight grip and fired an even harder shot at the rangers, which caused there woepons to fall out of there hands. " Oh no we dropped our woepon's" said Julie. " Quick grab them before he comes" charged Harry to his woepon.

The three rangers grabbed there Dragon Blasters, except Tyson, as he tripped over. Grigor came charging at him raising his hand. Tyson finnaly got up to grab his blaster, but it was to late the monster was too close. In a split second he turned around and put his hands in to an x shape as a huge fire shield errupted and Grigor was pushed back with incredible force.

" Hey look Tyson has tapped in to his power's by trusting in them" explained Julie. Tyson stood there with fire surrounding him and his visor glowed with fire. " If you play with fire your going to get burned" said Tyson. He raised his hand at Grigor and made a large fire ball. " Say hello to my FIRE BALL, CHARGE" he ordered, the huge fire ball left his hand and was fired at Grigor. The large monster started to run away but Tyson thought of a good idea. " Fire Wall engage" infront of the huge monster a huge wall made out of fire appeared. Then the ball made contact with Grigor and there was a huge explosion. " I call that the Fiery Wall Ball attack".

Tyson grabbed the jewel and the four rangers teleported to the presentation of the new Casino. The mayor stood in front of the large crowd waiting for him to present the Casino. " Yes, well I will soon present the um... casino ... until I um" the mayor stuttered. The rangers then arrived next to the mayor. " SPD Red Ranger, is this what you were waiting for." said Tyson, the mayor looked at him as Tyson showed him the jewel. " Yes, thankyou" the mayor thanked the rangers.

Sky came over the rangers morphers. " Ranger's the gang is still at large and are on there way to the presentation, and Grigor is attacking the city as a giant". The rangers left the presentation and listened to Tyson. "Hey guys dont worry I will take Grigor on with my new power, you stop the gang of thieve's from wrecking the presentation". The rangers responded with " Right". Tyson got busy and called his zord. " Fire Dragon Arise" the huge red mechanical dragon rose from a huge vocanoe and took on the monster " OK lets finish this guy Fire Wall enscase" Tyson ordered the attack as the dragon opened its mouth and made to walls behind and infront of the monster, they came together and crushed Grigor. Tyson then cheered at his victory. The other rangers decided to finish the mission quickly. Matt called out " Dragon Lance's" the three rangers called out there lance's and charged at the gang of theive's. The lance's charged up to full power. " Attack" called Matt. The three then slashed the gang of theive's and arrested them into containment cards. Sky came over there morpher's " Well done guys, great job".


	6. Force of the Wind

**Ihope that you liked the last episode of Power Rangers SPD Dragon Force,and here is Matts' story. Episode 6: Force of the Wind.**

EPISODE 6

FORCE OF THE WIND

A gun shot was fired in a dark room at a large target board that was five metre's away. The gun shot came from a Dragon Blaster that was held by Matt, the Green SPD Dragon Force Power Ranger. " Yes, too easy, it is just like a dart board" he said after he got a bullseye. But the girl next to him fired twice in a row hitting the board in the middle twice. It was none other than Julie, the Yellow SPD Dragon Force Power Ranger. " It isn't about being to good, its all about the aim and power of the shot" she explained to Matt.

" Yes, yes I know its all about the aim and the fire power, yes I get it" Matt sniggered. The two left the Firing Room and went to the Combat Room. " Well you may be better than me at the Dragon Blaster, but I am still better than you in hand to hand combat" Matt said. Julie then pressed a few buttons and an army of holographic Lextor's appeared in front of them. " We shall see then first one up to fifty win's" said Julie. Julie and Matt then got into a battle ready position and charged for the Lextor's. Matt took a few and tripped some after doing a series of backflips and kicking them into a near by wall. Julie then did some front flips and punched the Lextor's into the neatby wall after kicking them down to the ground.

Soon all the Lextor's were on the floor, except one, Matt then charged at it and jumped into the air, while being airbourne he kicked the mechanical being to the wall, but he rebounded off, so Julie punched him back into the wall and spinned kicked him back. " So who won ?" asked Julie. Matt looked at the score board and saw 50-50. " That last spin kick that you did saved you from me beating you, so I guess that it is a draw, good fight" Matt raised his hand and shaked Julie's.

Later on they met up with, Tyson, the Red SPD Dragon Force Power Ranger and Harry, the Black SPD Dragon Force Power Ranger. " Hey, guy's I saw you two sparring and Matt was the winner" Harry said softly, because he knew Julie would tell him to be quiet. " Well yeah, but Julie wipped Matt in the Firing Room though" responded Tyson. Julie gave a sign of gratitude and smiled at him. " Did ya' here that Matty boy where equal" said Julie, Matt smiled at her but looked back at Tyson.

Meanwhile on the Moon, Zorgan was walking from side to side thinking about his new monster. " OK, I got it, TRISAW come here at once" Zorgan shouted. The general came from the shadowy darkness that surrounded the inside of the ship. " Yes, my lord how may I serve you?" the general asked. Zorgan walked up to him " Take a small army of Lextor's and also this new monster" as he walked away from Trisaw, Zorgan raised his staff " I call upon the the slime monster, go down to Earth and crush SPD now" the staff became green and a liquid poured out of it and it went down to Earth. " You see, my faithful general, my brother made monsters from a little girls book, I make monsters that I know I can rely on", Zorgan explained. The general bowed to his master to show that he agreed with him and he left the space ship and went down to Earth.

Back at SPD headquarters, the rangers sat down to eat lunch." Man, I am so hungry that I could eat a horse, that is why I got this beautiful, nice chocolate cake to eat" sighed Matt. The rangers laughed and agreed with him at the same time. But as he went to take his first bite out of the delicious cake the SPD alarm bells went off and Sky came over ther speakers. " Dragon-Squad to Control Base at once". The rangers left there lunch and went to the top floor.

" Rangers, there is a Slime monster down town New Tech and with him is a small army of Lextor's and Zorgan's general Trisaw, be careful of him, his hand is a large saw that can cut through the hardest metal and he is very strong". After the rangers were filled in with the details Tyson started the action.

" It's Morphin Time" he called

Tyson followed with " **SPD Fire Dragon** ". His morphing sequence was activated as he put one fist in the air and a huge red dragon flew down on him, Tyson then bursted into flames, when the flames cleared there stood the SPD Dragon Force Red Ranger.

" **SPD Thunder Dragon **" called Julie. She put one fist in the air and a huge yellow dragon flew down on Julie and she had lightining bolts all over her she then flashed and there stood the SPD Dragon Force Yellow Ranger

" **SPD Air Dragon** " called Matt as he raised his fist in the air and a huge green dragon flew down on him he a huge wind blew over him and then turned into a hurricane which cleared and there stood the SPD Dragon Force Green Ranger.

Finally Harry finished the scene as he called " **SPD Earth Dragon** " once his morphing sequence activated a huge black dragon flew on him and he was turned into a rock for a second then it shattered and there stood the SPD Dragon Force Black Ranger.

" So we meet again Power Rangers, I am Trisaw, the general of the Great Zorgan's army prepare to fell my wrath CHARGE" Trisaw ordered, the lextor's and the slime monster attacked the rangers at Trisaw's command. The slime monster took on Tyson, while Matt and Julie took on Trisaw and Harry charged at the Lextor's.

" Man, I have to take a whole army on" moaned Harry. A lextor came from behind him, but he backflipped over it. " Dragon Blaster" Harry called his blaster and started shooting the small army. He jumped into the air and started shooting them from below. He arrived back down to the ground to see a few still standing. " OK you dont want to join them that way then try it the Earth Dragon way". Harry raised his fist and slammed it on the ground. A huge crack appeared on the ground and the Lextor's fell in.

The slime monster was a huge challenge for Tyson, he kept blocking his moves and fake's. The slime monster then raised his hand and summoned some green slime, he then shot it at Tyson which grabbed him. The green slime started to squeeze Tyson harder and harder. He screamed in pain because he couldnt get out. Then he remembered his powers from the other day. " OK you want some of this, all you had to do was ask" he said. As the green slime started to squeeze tighter and tigher,Tyson started to burn up and get hotter and hotter. Tyson was then hotter than

the sun. " What the...?" yelled the monster in confusion. Tyson was now on fire and the green slime melted away into ashe's. While still on fire he raised his hand and created a huge fire ball. His visor showed burning flames. " Hey slimy, try and catch this" he said as he through the huge ball at the green monster.

There was a huge explosion, but the monster was not finished yet. " What the where did he go?" asked Tyson. The green slime monster showed up, behind Tyson." Hey Tyson watch out he is behind you" yelled Matt. But it was to late, the green slime generated another green ball and shot it at Tyson's back. Tyson then fell to the ground as sparks blew out of the ranger suit. The other three rangers were shocked and ran to him. But he was unable to respond, because of the slime covering his mouth on the helmet.

Trisaw saluted the monster and laughed. " Good job, finish them off" Trisaw said as he left and teleported back to the ship on the moon in a black light. Matt stood up and was really angry. "You think you are so good because you have green slime, then lets see who is stronger the green ranger or the green slime." Matt said bravely. " Tyson trusted in his powers, so I will trust in mine" he continued remembering Tyson getting his powers the other day. The green slime charged at Matt, while Matt got ready. The monster was coming closer getting ready to fire another slime ball. But Matt raised his hand and in an instant a huge tornado came up and swept the slime monster off its feet. The tornado rushed every where until it raised even higher and swallowed the monster. " I call this the Tornado Field" Matt said as he continued to summon the tornado and spit out the monster. It was very dizzy and could not move. "Here is my chance" said Matt. He pulled the monster towards him using his wind powers and as the monster came rushing to Matt at a fast speed, he then created a huge force field that the monster crashed in to and was sent flying back towards the oppostite direction." Nice knowing you and thanks for awakening my powers" greeted Matt. For the final stage he lifted the slime in the air and summoned a tornado to swallow him which then exploded.

The other rangers cheered for him. Except Tyson who was starting to power down. The gooze was starting to affect him from the inside. Sky cam over the rangers morphers. " Rangers, send him back here quickly otherwise the green slime will destroy him form the inside." the rangers teleported back to SPD Headquarters.


	7. From Underground

**I hope that you liked the last episode of Power Rangers SPD Dragon Force. Now here is Harry's episode where he awakens his earth powers. Please keep sending in reviews'. There is also an intro to the Beast-Squad.**

EPISODE 7

FROM UNDERGROUND

Back at SPD Headquarters, Tyson lied in the First Aid Room with his friends, Julie, Harry and Matt. " So, what is happening doctor?" asked Commander Sky Tate as he walked in to the room. The doctor gave him a worried look and said " The Red Ranger sir, will not be able to fight until we find him a cure for the slime that is spreading around his body, if we dont find a cure in a day then the slime will increase rapidly and will soon destroy him".

Commander Sky looked worried and scared for Tyson. " How can we find this cure?" he asked. The doctor took a breathe and looked at the unconcious Tyson. " Well, the scanners are picking up an orange fluid that will destroy the slime, but will take away Tyson's fire powers for a week, it is hidden in a sand dune far from here".

The other rangers looked dedicated to find it and Sky knew how they were feeling so he nodded at them. The three rangers walked out of the room as Sky followed them. The four went to Sky's office to hear his order's. " OK rangers, since it will only be the three of you trying to find this cure I will send the Beast-Squad with you and the Dino-Squad will watch over the city. Now the cure is in sector YX- 49 which is in the desert, it is in a cave under a powerful rock that will need your ranger powers to break. Go and find the cure before Zorgan's army does otherwise the life of Tyson will be destroyed ". Sky finished and the rangers saluted him and walked out of the office.

The rangers walked onto a transport pod. The huge pod started to glow bright and in a flash the rangers were gone from the SPD Headquarters and to the unknown desert.

The desert was a blood dry place with no water at all and contained evil aliens that came from deserted planets, the sandy air blew over the sand that was on the ground. All of a sudden eight flashes of multi-coloured lights came and landed on the sand. The green,black and yellow flashes of light that appeared were Matt,Harry and Julie.

The other red, blue, pink, green and yellow flashed were Dean, the Red Beast-Squad Ranger, Rose, the Pink Beast-Squad Ranger, Dan, the Blue Beast-Squad Ranger, Ryan, the Green Beast-Squad Ranger and Ly, the Yellow Beast-Squad Ranger.

The two squad's looked at each other and smiled. " So, your the new Dragon-Squad Power Rangers" said Dean. Matt nodded under his bandana that was covering his mouth. " Well, we better get going other wise Tyson's life is in danger" said Harry. The eight rangers nodded to each other and started walking to Sector YX- 49.

It was a tough road, the wind kept blowing in the rangers face's and slowing them down. It was hard to walk across the sand, as the sand started to sink in to there SPD uniform boots.

On the Moon, Zorgan walked across the room and sat in his throne chair. " Well, those pesky rangers are finding a cure for there red ranger are they, well I will see that it does not happen, that way the slime monster's slime will destroy the red ranger and his powers, that leaves three more rangers to deafet. TRISAW come here at once.' Zorgan yelled out. The huge general bowed to his master. " Trisaw, I want you to take a small army of Lextor's and find a strong enough monster to destroy those power rangers, but what ever you do, do not let them get the orange cure for the red ranger" Zorgan said as he got out of his chair and came close to Trisaw. Trisaw bowed once more to his master and left the room.

The desert wind got harder to walk through as the eight rangers struggled to get to the cure." Man, how much further is there to the cure?" asked Matt. The Beast -Squad took out there maps and saw they were very close to it. The blue ranger of the Beast-Squad Dan went and walked with Matt. " Dont worry, we are almost there just a few more feet". Matt sighed as he saw nothing in front him.

" Hey there it is" shouted Harry pointing his finger. The other seven rangers looked in front of them and saw a huge rock. " Sky said we needed our ranger powers to break the rock." Julie said as she remembered Sky's words. " Then lets ranger up" answered Dean.

Matt started by saying " Its Morphin Time" since Tyson was not there.

" **SPD Thunder Dragon **" called Julie.There stood the SPD Dragon Force Yellow Ranger

" **SPD Air Dragon** " called Matt.There stood the SPD Dragon Force Green Ranger.

Finally Harry finished the scene as he called " **SPD Earth Dragon** " . There stood the SPD Dragon Force Black Ranger.

Dean smiled at the morphed Dragon Force rangers. " Nice, but lets show them how we do it Beast-Squad style". The other rangers got ready. Together the five rangers called " Beast-Squad Beast Energize". There morphers glowed and floated on top of the rangers, then glowed there colours.

A huge red Phoenix flew on top of Dean and left the Red Beast-Squad ranger, a yellow girrafe galloped on to Ly and left the Yellow Beast-Squad ranger, a blue hammerhead shark swam on top of Dan and left he Blue Beast-Squad ranger, a pink wildcat pounced on Rose and left the Pink Beast-Squad ranger, finnaly a green bull charged at Ryan and left the Green Beast-Squad ranger.

The Dragon-Squad looked impressed. " Now, how cool is that!" thought Matt. Dean stepped forward and took the first command " OK guys, lets combine our weapons". " Phoenix Blade, Girrafe Lance, Shark Hammer, Wilcat Paw, Bull Crossbow" the rangers called and formed the Beast Hydro Cannon. " OK guys Dragon Blasters" ordered Matt. The Dragon-Squad pulled out there blasters.

" Weapon's ready, aim..." called Dean as he waited for Matt's call. " FIRE" called Matt. The huge blast came from the Beast Hydro Cannon and three huge blasts came from the fully powered Dragon Blasters. The blasts combined and formed one huge energy ball that made a direct hit on the rock.

The rangers stood there looking at the rock waiting for it to break. There was a little crumble and a crack, but it did not break. The eight rangers were shocked and looked at there weapon's to the rock. " That is one strong rock" yelled Julie.

There was a blast that made an explosion and caused the rangers to fall backwards. A small army of Lextor's were followed by the general Trisaw and a mole like monster. " Not him again" Harry said. The other rangers agreed and stepped forward. " Well look what we have here, eight rangers trying to save the poor red ranger, we will not let you get that cure" Trisaw spat.

The eight rangers charged at the small army and the monster. The blue,yellow and pink rangers from the Beast-Squad took on the monster while Harry and Julie took on the small army. Dean and Matt went for Trisaw.Harry and Julie took out there Dragon Lance's and leaped in to the air, as they came down they striked the small army. The Lextor's then exploded and burst in to goo.

The three rangers from the Beast-Squad took out there weapon's again and slashed the monster down. Trisaw saw the monster fall down and gave him an idea. " Hey, mole, dig down and get the cure from underground, that rock is too strong" the moley monster then dug deep and headed for the cure.

" No, if he gets it we cant heal Tyson" yelled Dean. " But ,we cant dig underground and get him" answered Julie, she started to panic. Harry heard Julie, and all of a sudden as huge power came over him and his visor glowed with tumbling rocks. " Hey, Harry is getting his Earth powers" Matt said when he saw Harry.

Harry then leaped in to the air and jumped under ground. He was then following the moley monster. " How's about a little race, first one to the cure win's" called Harry, the monster looked suprised. The two then glided through the ground at a huge speed rate, Harry reached out his hand to grab the cure and grasped it. On top of him was the huge rock on the surface, he glided upwards and broke the rock with his fist holding the cure.

The monster was out of breathe. " I guess you lose buddy, now be gone" as Harry spoke he reached out his hand and created a fifty tonne rock and through it on the mole. The mole then exploded in to a thousand squashed pieces. " C'mon lets give this to Tyson" said Dean. The eight rangers teleported out of the desert and back to SPD Headquarters. The doctor was there waiting for them, he grabbed the orange fluid and poured it on Tyson. The unconcious Tyson opened his eyes to see his friends and Sky smiling at him.


	8. The Thunder Storm

**Hey guys, I hope you liked my last episode of Dragon Force, please keep sending in review's, and here is the final awakening powers episode.**

EPISODE 8

THUNDER STORM

Tyson saw his friends looking at him in relief." Oh thank goodness your alive" thanked Julie. Commander Sky Tate sat on the red ranger's bed. " Well Tyson, your friends have had quite an adventure looking for the cure to save your life". Tyson smiled at his friends and nodded at them.

" Hey Tyson, I got my powers today and they were incredible I will show you one day" Harry said with exitement. Tyson smiled at him again. " But dont forget the consequence at this recovery!" the doctor interuppted. Sky stopped smiling at Tyson and gave him a serious look.

Tyson shared the look the Commander gave him. He finnaly opened his mouth to speak. " What do you mean the consequence, what will happen?" he asked. The doctor stepped forward and stroked his mostache. " Well Tyson, the side effect of the recovery has already happened... you will lose your fire powers for a week" the doctor finished and Tyson's face went from serious to worried. He then looked at Sky " Let's just hope that I wont have to use them this week".

Matt then stepped forward and gave them a smirk " Well my wind powers are more powerful than yours and Harry's anyway so it will not be a problem". But Harry came with a come back " Oh yeah, well at least I got my powers in front of the Beast-Squad and they saluted me for it, unlike you, who saw it, the Lextor's and us". Everyone laughed as Matt crossed his arms and looked at the floor.

" Speaking of which, when Tyson is feeling better I would like to talk to the four of you about your powers". Sky said pointing to the rangers. He then turned to the doctor and thanked him for his work before leaving the room.

Later in the day, Tyson got out of bed and was feeling fresh as a daisy. He walked out of the room and met up with the other rangers. " So, feeling better?" asked Julie. Tyson nodded to her. Matt checked his watch, " Hey, we need to go to Sky's office, didnt he want to tell us something about our powers?". The four rangers then went to Sky's office and knocked on the door.

They saw Sky writing on a piece of paper and checking the update's on the city. He pointed his finger to the chair's opposite his table.

" So, Tyson, Matt and Harry, you now have your powers, but Julie dont worry like I said, your powers will come last, once all your powers come they will soon develop and you will be able to make new and more powerful attacks". The rangers gave each other a hi five and laughed. " That is it have a good day" Sky said as he got up and out of his chair saluting them. The rangers saluted back and walked out of the room.

In the SPD Labs, a fellow cadet was working on a life threatening project. It was a top secret project that nobody knew about, the eyes of the cadet grew large as he finished after months of hard work. " Finnaly it is complete, now I shall test it to see if my calculations were correct" the cadet spoke silently. There was a loud explosion and some electric bolts coming from wires in the dark lab. The security alarm went off and the SPD Security came barging in. The head officer stood there shocked. " What in the world, it cant be another...", but the figure that had transformed knocked the officer down making him unconcious. The figure then raised his hand and bolts came from his hands knocking down the other officers. He then teleported out of the damaged lab.

The next day, the rangers were called to the labs to see what happened last night. " What happened here, this place is a wreck" spoke Tyson. The other rangers walked into the lab looking at the damaged wires and the wrecked computers. Commander Sky then walked in to the damaged lab. " What in the world happened last night?" he said to the rangers. The four cadets shrugged. Sky walked through the damage to a security officer. " Cadet, are the security cameras online, then we can see who did this". The officer frowned " I am sorry sir, the cameras are offline and will not be functional for a few days". Sky moaned and walked over to the rangers. " Well, we will just have to wait a few days then we will see what happened" he then walked out of the lab.

The rangers followed him out, but went downtown. " This is serious, who ever did this trashed the labs totally" said Matt as they walked down the street. Harry looked over to Tyson, " Well, it could not have been a monster otherwise the alarms in the entire building would of went off and we would of been alerted".

Julie started to speak but was interuppted by an evil voice. " Well, the rangers, prepare to be destroyed" yelled the snake-like creature. His long fangs, dripped with blood and his hands were two snake heads.

Tyson stepped forward " Let's show him what we are made of, It's Morphin Time" he called

Tyson followed with " **SPD Fire Dragon** ". His morphing sequence was activated as he put one fist in the air and a huge red dragon flew down on him, Tyson then bursted into flames, when the flames cleared there stood the SPD Dragon Force Red Ranger.

" **SPD Thunder Dragon **" called Julie. She put one fist in the air and a huge yellow dragon flew down on Julie and she had lightining bolts all over her she then flashed and there stood the SPD Dragon Force Yellow Ranger

" **SPD Air Dragon** " called Matt as he raised his fist in the air and a huge green dragon flew down on him he a huge wind blew over him and then turned into a hurricane which cleared and there stood the SPD Dragon Force Green Ranger.

Finally Harry finished the scene as he called " **SPD Earth Dragon** " once his morphing sequence activated a huge black dragon flew on him and he was turned into a rock for a second then it shattered and there stood the SPD Dragon Force Black Ranger.

" Glad to be back in the action" Tyson said raising his fist in the air. " OK Dragon Lance's" he continued. The four rangers then got out there long lance's and charged at the snake-like monster. But the snake raised his hands and shot out dozens of poisonous pythons. The rangers froze and could not move. " You are no match for my pythons, they are armed with body control and can make you do anything I like" the monster hissed out.

The pythons came closer, as the rangers stood like statues. The monster then charged at the rangers and shot fearsome blasts that knocked them down. " Man, if only I had my powers I could use my fire shield and deflect the body control." said Tyson.

Harry then got an idea hang on guys I have a plan." he then used his earth powers and dived into the ground. The small lump in the ground was Harry moving towards the snakes. Underground he then raised his hand and a huge boulder came up from where the snakes layed. The huge boulder went higher until it exploded, destroying the python's.

" Here is our chance" Tyson said. The three rangers raised there Dragon Lance's and slashed the snake-like creature. Harry came back from underground and joined the others. The monster stood up and started to shoot out more snake's, but Matt did not let him get the chance. " I dont think so feel the my wind power" he yelled. He raised his hand and a huge gust of wind came form his palm causing the monster to be blown in to the air.

In a flash he came down at an enormous speed. As he landed the ground shaked and he shot more python's at the rangers. But only Tyson, Harry and Matt got hit. Julie jumped out of the way, she turned around to see her friends being controlled by the snake's. " Julie help us, we cant move" yelled Harry.

A sudden urge and an incredible power came over her. The sky turned dark and thunder roared and rain started to fall. The snake monster turned around to the yellow ranger to see her floating in mid air with lightning bolts behind her. Her visor flashed with thunder and lightning. " What the..?" the monster yelled over the storm. Julie walked towards the creature. But he didnt waste any time. " Feel my python's" he sniggered as he launched more snakes at her. As the snakes came closer and closer, there eyes glowed to start controlling her.

In a flash, the snakes were burned to a crisp as thunder stuck them. " The storm has come" she wispered. She raised her hand and shot thunder at the snake's controlling the other rangers. The guys looked at her in amazement. Her power was very strong. " Say Goodbye" she said. She leapt and floated in the air. A huge lightning bolt struck the snake five times as the sky roared. The monster was burned to a crisp,but still standing. She stood back on the ground " Fell the power of Thunder". Julie clicked her fingers and the monster exploded. The other rangers stood there in shock. Matt managed to say " Wow"


End file.
